Various knitting machines have been proposed that can automate one or more steps in knitting a fabric or other knitted component. For instance, flat knitting machines can include a bed of knitting needles, a carriage, and a feeder. The carriage can move the feeder relative to the needles as the feeder feeds yarn or other strands toward the needles. The needles can, in turn, knit or otherwise form the knitted component from the strands. These actions can repeat until the knitted component is fully formed.
Various components can be produced from such knitted components. For instance, an upper for an article of footwear can be made from the knitted component.